


Hey, Tha's Mine

by HisMissHarley13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMissHarley13/pseuds/HisMissHarley13
Summary: Interrupted cleaning up after the party...





	Hey, Tha's Mine

Another party at Teller-Morrow, another morning of carnage. You could never help yourself from cleaning up, though. It was your way of contributing to the club. The guys were good enough to let you stay, they actually really enjoyed having you around.

Tiptoeing through the debris on the floor, you plugged your phone into the speaker and played some classic rock whilst you were cleaning. You found a pair of owner-less panties on the floor behind the bar, lifting them into a bin with a delicate finger and thumb,

“Damnit Tig, you fucking animal,” you chuckled to yourself. You remembered Chibs pulling you onto his lap with a grin, it clicked now what had amused him so much. Bobby was still passed out with two sweet-butts on the pool table so you decided to sweep the floor first.

You had moved on to emptying glasses and retrieving half-drunk bottles from the various surfaces around the room. As you leaned over to clear the low table, a familiar voice gravelly with sleep made you jump,

“Hey tha’s mine,” you whirled around with a look of disgust on your face,

“A half-bottle of flat beer?”

“No, daft girl, you’re wearin’ ma shirt,” he pointed out with a grin, “an no’ much else by looks of it,”

You blushed, realising how much you must have been showing when you bent over,

“Nobody is normally up this early,” you explained in a low voice, suddenly conscious of wearing so little. “It was the first thing to hand when I got up”

“Ahh, so you’re the tidy-fairy then?”

You gestured around the room,

“You didn’t think it cleaned itself did you?”

“No, never thought about it before” he shrugged, “anyway, come back to bed.”

You furrowed your brows in confusion. The odd time you had slept with Chibs it was on the understanding of it being a one-time thing. He smirked at the floor before explaining,

“I was watching ye dance around,” he confessed, twirling his hand “wanna come an dance for me?” He strutted up to you, taking the bottles out of your hands and grabbing you by the hips. He moved his lips to your ear,

“An I want ma shirt back,”


End file.
